People need exercise. Weight bearing exercise has been shown to increase bone mass and thereby prevent or delay the onset of degenerative disorders such as osteoporosis. However, increased sedentary lifestyles leave little time or opportunity for such exercise. There exists a need for providing weight bearing exercise that accommodates increasingly sedentary lifestyles.